California king
by StormRocker
Summary: inspired by california king bed by rihannah : hope you like


I do not own Storm hawks. I hope that you like this, this is inspired by California king bed by Rihannah. Lyrics - .. PS this is all written in Starlings POV about her love the Dark ace. The song is like their word in a way

_Chest to chest, Nose to nose, Palm to palm, We were always just that close, Wrist to wrist, Toe to toe, Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose _

Every morning, I would awake to find him next to me. It gave me comfort to be held in his arms, I felt, safe and content. Nothing in all the Atmos could tear me away from him. He had given me everything I ever wanted, a loving husband and a beautiful child. As he lay there sleeping, he reminded me of the night we married just aged nineteen, on terra California. His eyes cracked open ever so slightly until they opened wide. I gazed deep into his crimson red eyes, they were unbelievable. He smiled as kissed me ever so lightly. But just as the kiss was about to deepen, a radio message came in from cyclonia requesting him. I watched as he got up and prepared to walk out of the door.

_So how come when I reach out my finger, It feels like more than distance between us _

__I watched him, my love as he walked out of our room. I ran down after him to say goodbye but he didn't turn back for me. I stood outside of our cabin as he flew off on his skimmer into the distance. The fact that he didn't even stop to say goodbye was heart breaking. It was almost like he didn't care for me anymore and what made it harder was the fact that this was happening a lot lately.

_In this California king bed, we're 10,000 miles apart, I've been California wishing on these stars, for your heart for me, My California king._

I knew that he'd come back at the end of the day, he had to, he couldn't leave me or his son, but it still hurt that he just left without saying anything. But he would always be faithful, even if we were a thousand miles apart. Ever since I met him, I always wished I could stay with him, that was my California wish, my heart was his and it always would be, he was, my California king.

_Eye to eye, Cheek to cheek, Side by side, You were sleeping next to me, arm in arm, Dusk to _

_dawn, With the curtains drawn, And a little last night on these sheets, _

Later that day, I was watching Aden play in the garden, his face; it was exactly like his fathers. And then I remembered the night I married him, it was the night I gave myself to him. He said and promised that he would always love and treasure me. He said that he would always protect me and never betray me.

_So how come when I reach out my fingers, It seems like more than distance between us _

But if he promised me that, then why doesn't it seem like it now, why do I feel there's something wrong with us, but then again am I being to clingy, I mean he's the talon commander so he has to go away sometimes but he will always come back wont he.

_In this California king bed; Were 10,000 miles apart, I've been California wishing on these stars, For your heart for me, My California king_

_Just when I felt like giving up on us, You turned around and gave me one last touch,  
>That made everything feel better, And even then my eyes got wetter, So confused wanna ask you if you love me, But I don't wanna seem so weak, Maybe I've been California dreaming<br>_

I sat on the sofa clutching onto a glass of wine trying to drown my thoughts. Aden was in bed, how I would have hated for him to see me like this. What am I thinking? he'd never betray or do anything to hurt me! Get those ideas out of your head Starling just do it! My grip of the wine glass was tightening I was tearing up in anger, not at him, not at my Ace, but at myself for thinking like that. My grip kept of tightening until the glass fell out of my hand. I sat there sobbing at myself in anger. I was giving up on him; I was giving up on my California king.

_In this california king bed, Were 10,000 miles apart, I've been california wishing on these stars, For your heart for me, My california king, My California King _

Then I felt an arm on my shoulder, looked over to see him, my husband, my love, my Dark ace s kneeling next to me. He looked at me in sadness; he knew what was wrong. I hated myself for ever thinking those things about him, I looked away in shame. I wasn't ashamed of him, I was ashamed of myself. He put his hand on my cheek to face me towards him, he locked his eyes onto mine, I wanted to kiss him, and I wanted to show that I loved him, but I was too scared too. He then wrapped his arms around me pulling me in closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulders.__

_In this california king bed, Were 10,000 miles apart, I've been california wishing on these stars, For your heart for me, My California king_

He then pulled me away from him breaking the hug, I could say that i hated that part because it was comforting to me; but I didn't because what he did next cleared me of all of those thought in my head, he planted his lips onto mine. This was enough to show that he still loved me and that he was still my California king. When the kiss ended, he whispered softly into my ear, "I love you starling, for now ad forever."

Awww so what did you think please let me know in reviews. Thanks for reading.


End file.
